


Love Bites

by Buckeyeadamfan



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Implied Non-Con Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckeyeadamfan/pseuds/Buckeyeadamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a wild, reckless night in New York, Adam begins to re-evaluate his life choices and decision to break up with Sauli. Adam drunk dials Sauli late one night and confesses to Sauli how much he misses him. Sauli agrees to meet him upon Adam's return to LA to discuss their relationship. Will they be on the same page with their feelings or has Sauli already moved on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Peeps-
> 
> I hope you like my latest Adam/Sauli tale(Is it a tale? Did you see the pictures from 7/14/13!?). No, I am not crazy. I accept that A & S have broken up, but I find them easy to write about. You could always see the love in their eyes and the romantic in me is having fun coming up with these stories based on the real life timeline of Adam's public life. 
> 
> Of course, I do not know Adam (well, I met him briefly a few weeks ago, but that doesn't count) or Sauli. I have no first hand knowledge of their personal lives and most of this is completely fabricated. This story is not for personal gain and is intended as a fictional story for the benefit of all the other romantics in the fandom. 
> 
> Your comments are much appreciated. They let me know if anyone out there likes my stuff (or what they don't like) and whether I should keep writing. A special thanks to my friend and retired English teacher, Barbara, who gave this a read through to help find any glaring errors. All mistakes are mine. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Peace & Love

Love Bites

New York City, June 18, 2013

Adam opens his eyes to a bright and sunny room and immediately closes them. He's not sure which is more disturbing...the unbearable pain in his head or the fact that he does not know where he is or who is snoring next to him. A string of thoughts run through his head. "What have I done? Oh, fuck, my head hurts. Why can't I remember how I got here? Who is the dude in the bed? I can't remember his name. Why is he still here? Wait...I'm not in my own hotel room. Where am I? I've got to get out of here before this guy wakes up. Where are my clothes? I don't remember drinking that much last night. Get up Lambert, you stupid fucker. It's time to begin the walk of shame." Adam slowly moves to a sitting position and swings his legs around to the floor and winces in agony as more pain shoots through his skull. "I remember the rooftop party. I remember a gorgeous, petite, muscular blond at the bar with killer blue eyes. I remember talking to him and buying him a drink," Adam thinks to himself. He opens one eye and turns to look at the sleeping figure behind him on the bed. "Yep, that's him." Adam looks around and realizes he is in this man's apartment. He continues to survey the room and spots his clothes and several condom wrappers strewn about the floor. He slowly stands up and moves to gather his clothes. Every part of his body hurts. "Shit...what the fuck happened last night?"

Adam takes his clothes into the bathroom and quietly closes the door. He turns on the light and moves to the sink. He splashes cold water over his face and into his mouth and then runs his wet hands through his hair to tame it. Out of the corner of his eye, he spies a bottle of mouth wash on the counter and helps himself. Adam is still bent over the sink as he works up the courage to stand and face his reflection and his reckless actions from the night before in the mirror. When his eyes focus, Adam gasps at what he sees. His body is covered in sucker bites. "Oh My God! What the fuck?" Adam counts the markings. There are five...one on his neck, one on his collar bone, two around his nipples and one near his hip bone. Adam is desperately trying to retrieve any memories from last night. "This is just great. Another week in New York being photographed everywhere I go and I've got a huge fucking hickey on my neck," he internally admonishes himself. Adam grabs his underwear and pants and begins to dress. He checks his wallet to make sure everything is still in it and is relieved to find everything, including his cash, still intact. "What time is it? Where is my cell phone? It's in my jacket, I think" Adam frantically asks and answers himself. He puts on his shirt and tries to come up with an exit plan. "If this guy wakes up, do I let him know how pissed off I am or do I play it cool? If I piss him off, he might go public with whatever it is that happened here last night. "Okay, I'm going to try to get out of here without waking him up, but if not, I am just going to act like I haven't noticed the hickeys. I think it's best to avoid an ugly scene and potential fallout." Adam is suddenly hit with a memory from the night before. He and mystery man were dancing and it got really hot on the dance floor. They sat down at a table and mystery man went to get them drinks. Adam remembers thinking the guy was really good looking and sexy, but feeling also like there was something disingenuous about him the more they talked. He also has a vague memory of doing things in the back of a cab with this man that a celebrity should not be doing in the back of a cab. "Oh, please don't let there be pictures of me making out in the back of a taxi, " Adam pleads with the universe.

He takes a deep breath and quietly opens the bathroom door. Mystery man is still sleeping. Adam spies his jacket on the back of a chair. He removes his cell phone to check the time, 6:57am, and puts on his jacket. He spots mystery man's wallet and cell phone on the dresser. He looks back to make sure he is still asleep and then picks up the wallet. His name is Peter and he is 22. "Shit...he's young ." Adam grabs Peter's cell phone and checks through his most recent pictures from last night. He's happy to find no pictures of himself on Peter's phone. As soon as he puts the phone down, the alarm goes off and about scares the life out of him. "Oh, fuck!" He quickly picks the phone up, slides the alarm off and places the phone back down. Before he can turn around, he hears "good morning." Adam grimaces and prepares for the awkwardness about to ensue. "Good morning, Peter," Adam calmly says as he turns around. Peter smiles and seems surprised Adam remembers his name. "He does not need to know that I just cheated," Adam thinks.

Adam can immediately see why he was drawn to Peter, who is sitting up, barely covered by the bed sheets. He is small, muscular, tan, blond and blue eyed...Sauli. Peter then opens his mouth and the illusion is lost. "Dude...your neck...that's an awesome hickey, man."Peter proudly proclaims. "I get carried away when I'm on E, but the sex is amazing," he looks at Adam as if he's waiting for some sign of agreement. "I must have had too much to drink, because I can't remember anything about the sex, Peter" "No, man...it's the ecstasy...your memory of last night will come back," Peter assures him. "I didn't do any...wait...did you fucking drug me last night?"The guilty look on Peter's face tells Adam all he needs to know. Adam is rapidly moving from super annoyed to really pissed now. "When?" "When I bought our last drinks...after we danced," Peter confesses. "You seemed really into me, but a little hesitant or nervous or something," he continues. "Yeah, well, I was trying to figure you out. I was not sure I could trust you...and it turns out, my instincts were on point ," Adam states in a pissed off tone. "I'm sorry, Adam. I thought it would help and I have to tell you, dude, you were completely uninhibited and we had a fantastic night...we went for hours, dude. I didn't think you would be pissed. Haven't you ever done E before?" Peter asks. "Yes, Peter...when I was in my early twenties. I am in a completely different place in my life. I have a completely different set of responsibilities and things I need to worry about now and I am too old and too much in the public eye to be taking E and sporting a huge hickey on my neck," Adam states as calmly as possible. He still doesn't know if all of this will end up in a tabloid and doesn't want to start an argument. "You should try it more often. Dude, you were so unbelievably wild and sexy last night. Oh, by the way, who or what is SOWLEE? You kept saying that when I was suck..." Adam quickly interrupts him, "Look, Peter, I need to head out. I am meeting friends for breakfast." "Yeah...that's cool. I need to get ready for work, too," Peter replies." Do you have a scarf I could borrow?" Adam asks. "There is a very real possibility I will be photographed when I arrive at my hotel. I can leave it at the front desk for you to pick up later." "Sure, I think so...let me get it," Peter offers. "Here...you can keep it. I never wear it anyway.""Thanks," Adam responds. The atmosphere in the apartment could not be any more awkward. Adam puts the scarf around his neck and walks to the door. Peter follows him, now wrapped in the bed sheet. "Listen, dude. I can tell you're worried about me blabbing about our hook-up. I promise you...I don't fuck and tell. I took the gay oath, too. No one will know any details from our night," Peter promises. Peter's word will have to be enough because there is really nothing Adam can do at this point. The potential damage has been done. Adam gives him a slight smile of gratitude and says, "take care...dude," and walks out of Peter's apartment.

Once outside, Adam hails a taxi and heads back to his hotel. During the ride back, Adam begins to think about his reckless behavior, admonishing himself along the way. "I am going to be so lucky if I get out of this situation unscathed. What the hell is wrong with me? I probably would have gone home with Peter even without the E. I really need to re-examine my recent life choices. Going out, getting drunk and hooking up with strangers is dangerous, is getting old and is not helping me to move on with my life. I only end up feeling empty and alone. God, I miss Sauli so much. Why can I not stop thinking about him? I was so certain splitting up was the right decision for us, but it's been over six months and I'm still not over him." Adam's thoughts are interrupted as the taxi driver comes to a stop in front of his hotel. Adam hands the driver $20 and exits the cab quickly. As luck would have it, he is able to make it into the hotel and through the lobby without notice. He takes the elevator up to the ninth floor and enters his room. He is actually not meeting his friends for breakfast, but for lunch at noon, so he takes some ibuprofen, drinks a bottle of water and takes a shower. Knowing that more sleep is the only thing that will help his pounding head, he slips into bed and closes his eyes. He begins to think about his friends. Back in West Hollywood, his best friends are there to keep him in line and scare off those with ill intentions whenever Adam drinks too much. Until last night, he had actually only hooked up with friends of friends since he and Sauli broke up. So far, he's had good luck and the men have been discreet. He adores his friends for their love and over protectiveness. He does not have that luxury in New York. He has plenty of friends here, but they just aren't the same. They are not with Adam enough to know that he sometimes needs saving from his own actions. "Speaking of friends, what the fuck happened to Charl last night? I guess I'll see him at lunch," are the last thoughts Adam has before falling asleep.

Adam has lunch with his friends and learns that he ditched out, leaving Charl behind at the rooftop party. "I am so sorry, Charl. You will not believe what happened," Adam says. He shares the story of Peter, leaving out the dirty, hot details that have since returned to his memory. "Oh my God, Adam...I am sorry. I thought you were into that guy, so I kept my distance. I had met him before and he seemed like an okay guy. I had no idea he was capable of unknowingly drugging someone," Charl explains. "It's not your fault, Charl, but please don't leave my side tonight," Adam asks with a smile. After lunch, Adam does a little shopping and returns to his hotel later in the afternoon. He is feeling better, but decides to take a nap before heading to Madonna's party. He awakens a couple of hours later and gets ready for the party. He has to change what he was planning to wear due to the hickey. He buttons his shirt all the way up and turns the collar up just a bit to make certain the bruise cannot be seen. On his way out the door, he reminds himself that he will not drink too much and will not go home with or bring anyone back to his hotel.

A few hours later, Adam is alone in a taxi heading back to his hotel. He is a little buzzed, but pleased with himself for not drinking too much tonight and for keeping his fanboy in check when he talked to Madonna. The temperature inside of the taxi is unbearably hot, so Adam unbuttons a couple of the buttons on his shirt. Once he's out of the cab, Adam is approached by a fan as he's walking toward his hotel. She asks for a picture and he obliges with a smile. He heads up to his room and gets ready for bed. He goes to the bar in his room and makes himself a drink. He's not tired, probably due to his nap earlier, so he starts watching television. Three mixed drinks later and after the movie he is watching comes to an end, Adam turns off the television. He begins to think of Sauli and slips into an alcohol enhanced sadness.

At 3:00am, he picks up his cell phone and calls Sauli. Sauli is asleep when he hears his phone ring. He picks it up and sees that it's Adam. He knows Adam is in New York, so he is startled by the late night call. "Adam?" Sauli hears Adam choke a little on his reply, "Sauli...it's me." "What's wrong, Adam? It's 3:00 in the morning. Are you okay?" "Yes, I'm just missing you and I wanted to hear your voice. Can you talk? Are you alone?" "Yes, Adam, I am alone. I was asleep" "Shit. I'm sorry I woke you up, Sauli" "It's okay. What do you want to talk about?" Sauli asks through a yawn. "Us. I want to talk about us...about what I'm feeling about us...about what you're feeling about us," Adam proclaims with a slight slur in his voice. "Okay, Adam. We can talk about us, but not now. It's really late and you've been drinking. Don't you think it's best if we talk in person? " "Okay," Adam sniffles and pulls himself together. "We can get together and talk about us. Let's get together when you get home. When will you be home?" Sauli asks. Adam takes a deep breath and grabs his printed itinerary from his bag. "I'll be in New York another week and then I have a show in Orlando on June 29. I'll be back home Sunday afternoon...June 30, but only for the night. I'm driving to San Diego to spend the night with Dad before my show there on July 2." "Alright, Adam. Do you want to meet on Sunday night, when you get home?" "Yes, thank you, Sauli. It means a lot to me that you're agreeing to meet me." "You do not have to thank me, Adam. I miss you, too. It will be good to see you. I haven't seen you in a month...since Ivy's show." "Call or text me on the 30th to let me know if your flight is on time and what time I should come over...and I'll be there." "Okay, Sauli. I'll do that." "Now, go to sleep, Adam. It's very late." "Sauli?" "Yes?" "How did you know where I was? You stated the time in New York." "My haters," Sauli answers. "What do you mean, your haters?" "People who do not like me and do not want me in your life. Every picture of you in a bar, posing with any man, they send me. In fact, just tonight, I received the same picture of you 8 times...the haters seemed pleased to alert me to the fact that you have a hickey on your neck." "Oh, God...I'm so sorry, Sauli. People can be so cruel." "Adam...don't get upset. I'm used to it and we have been apart for over six months. We have both had other lovers at this point." "I know, but I miss us, Sauli." "I miss us, too. Now go to sleep and I will see you soon. Good night, Adam." "Good night, Sauli." Adam ends the call with a smile on his face. Sauli has agreed to meet with him, in person, to talk about them. Adam decides to ward off the hangover he is sure to have when he wakes up by taking ibuprofen and drinking a bottle of water before he goes to bed. He washes his face, climbs into bed and falls asleep almost immediately.

Adam awakens the next afternoon at 12:30pm and feels reasonably well. He remembers his late night call to Sauli and decides he should apologize. He shoots Sauli a text, "Sorry for the late night drunk dial. Good 2 hear your voice, tho. Look forward to seeing u on 30th." About 30 minutes later, Sauli replies to Adam's text. "Good 2 hear from you. I can't wait 2 c u on the 30th." Sauli's response makes Adam happy with anticipation and he spends the next week in New York, without incident, visiting his friends, seeing a few Broadway shows and having a few meetings with his soon-to-be new record label. During his down time in New York, he thinks a lot about Sauli and their relationship. Adam had been certain, months ago, that he wanted to end things with Sauli. He really believed their relationship had run its course. They were spending less and less time together and resenting each other more. Each of their careers was keeping them busy, but on completely different schedules and continents. Their relationship was requiring more work and neither was putting forth the effort. It seemed to Adam that if what they had was true love, the kind that lasted forever, that they each should be willing to work hard at keeping their love alive. Adam should be willing to pass on a performance opportunity to support Sauli, if Sauli needed him. Adam never offered and Sauli never asked. So many times, Adam had wanted Sauli to travel with him. Sauli would never agree unless he could pay his own way. If what they had was true love, shouldn't Sauli have been able to put his pride aside and be there for Adam? Shouldn't they both be willing to give up everything for each other? These were his thoughts at the end of last year, but now Adam wonders if he was wrong in his thinking. He had convinced himself that Sauli must not be the one because things were no longer perfect. "If breaking up was the right decision, then why am I not able to move on?" Adam thinks to himself. He notes some of his thoughts on love into his phone. He reads through them and questions whether he could be wrong. Before he heads out to Orlando, he decides to share his love poem with his followers:

When they say its love we forgive eccentricity  
When they say its love we forgo the royalties  
When they say its love someone waits beyond the trees  
And when they say its love its time to roll up on ur sleeves  
For when it's really love there's no sense and there's no plot  
When it's really love you're prepared to loose all you got.

Adam then shoots a text to Brian, "I know I said we would not perform it live again, but I want to add Broken English back into the set for Orlando. Thanks." He packs up the rest of his stuff and heads downstairs to the car awaiting to take him to the airport.

Orlando, Florida, June 29, 2013

The heat in Orlando is stifling...so much different than the heat in LA. Adam is in a great mood before the show. Some new and exciting things are taking shape for his career and he is looking forward to meeting Sauli tomorrow when he gets home. He decides to send a playful text to Sauli before he goes on stage. "I'm dedicating tonight's performance to you because Orlando reminds me of you...hot as hell. See you tomorrow." The crowd at Universal Studios is incredible and Adam is full of joy for the entire performance, in spite of the crippling heat. Adam is relieved, though, when the show is over. There were moments when he thought he would literally pass out.

He awakens Sunday morning, orders room service and jumps in the shower. His flight home leaves in three hours so he needs to be out the door in an hour. He arrives at the airport in plenty of time and before he boards the plane, he sends Sauli a text, as promised, "my flight appears to be on time. I should be home by 4:00pm. Come over around 6:00?" Once on the plane, Adam hears his text alert. Sauli has responded, "I'll be there...looking forward to seeing you." Adam sends a simple smiley face and indicates he is turning off his phone for the flight. He settles back into his seat, trying to get comfortable for the long flight home.

Los Angeles, California, June 30, 2013

Adam opens the door to his condo and maneuvers his luggage into the foyer. He is so happy to finally be back home. He is even more happy to see that his housekeeper has been there and the place looks and smells amazing. "I love that woman," he says out loud. He rolls his suitcases into the laundry room so he can start washing his dirty clothes. The laundry cannot wait for his housekeeper's return because he needs a few things clean for his San Diego trip tomorrow. Plus, he still feels weird about someone else washing his underwear. The traffic from the airport was terrible, so it's already 5:15pm. Adam starts a load of laundry and moves to his bedroom to take a shower. He wants to get all the airplane germs off of him and if he's being honest, he wants to smell clean, using Sauli's favorite body wash. He's really hoping Sauli will be close enough tonight to notice. Adam quickly showers and throws on a pair of jeans and a v-neck tee shirt. He puts on one of the necklaces Sauli had given him last year. He leaves his hair down and product free and remains barefooted. By the time he's finished, it's nearly 6:00pm. Adam goes to the kitchen and discovers that he really has nothing for them to eat. "We'll have to order in because I am starving," Adam thinks.

At 6:00pm, the doorbell rings. Adam is suddenly very nervous. He's not sure where this conversation will take them, but he really hopes he and Sauli will end up on the same page. He takes a deep breath and opens the door. Sauli looks absolutely gorgeous. Adam is amazed at how much Sauli has grown into himself in the last couple of years. He just oozes confidence and sex appeal. He's also wearing jeans and a v-neck tee shirt and he's got a Whole Foods grocery bag. "Moi," Sauli says with a smile. "Hello, Sauli...come in," Adam says as he steps out of the doorway to let Sauli pass. There is a brief moment of awkwardness as they stand and look at each other. Adam breaks the ice and leans forward and pulls Sauli into a hug and places a kiss on his cheek. "It's so great to see you, Sauli. You look gorgeous," Adam tells him. "It's good to see you too, Adam...and you're as handsome as ever," Sauli smiles up at him. "What's in the bag?" Adam asks. "I thought you might not have anything in your kitchen to eat since you've been traveling, so I brought a few things for us to munch on," Sauli answers. "Ah...you must have been reading my mind. I am starving and I do not have anything to eat here. I was going to suggest we order in. What did you bring for us?" "I brought salami, cheese, crackers, grapes, strawberries and wine, of course!" Sauli excitedly exclaims. "Perfect...thank you, Sauli. Let's move into the living room." They set up their feast on the coffee table and pull some pillows from the couch onto the floor. They sit on the pillows with their backs against the couch and their legs under the coffee table. Adam opens the wine and pours them each a glass. They both pick up their wine glasses, clink them together and begin to drink and nibble on the salami and cheese. Adam and Sauli engage in small talk while eating and drinking.

Suddenly, Sauli asks, "So, Adam...your phone call. What was that all about?" "Well...I really wanted to talk to you about us, but I have to admit that I am really nervous about exposing my feelings to you.""Why, Adam?" "Because I have no idea what you are thinking and feeling about me, Sauli, and I'm afraid we will not be on the same page." "Please go on, Adam." Adam continues, "Have you heard of the expression 'you don't know what you've got until it's gone?'" Adam asks. Sauli shakes his head up and down. "The thing is, we've been split up for over six months and I have not been able to move on emotionally. I am second guessing all of my logic in ending our relationship. I thought because we hadn't been good together for a couple of months...I thought it meant we were finished. Everything was so great and it was so easy to be with you, to love you, for so long that when we hit a bumpy road, I just assumed we had run our course and were over. I've never been in a relationship for this long. I don't think I understood until you were gone that it is possible to be frustrated and even angry with each other, but still be in love. Love is not an all or nothing concept...difficult times are normal in a relationship. We stopped communicating when we were separated and we fell apart. I'm still so confused, Sauli. What I do know is that I can't seem to move on. Any date I go on, I find myself comparing the date to you. I feel empty and alone at the end of each day. Maybe not enough time has passed to get over you, but I don't think I want to get over you. I want you back in my life. I miss you. I miss us," Adam nervously exhales and waits for Sauli to respond.

Sauli just looks at him and smiles. He reaches over and puts his arms around Adam's neck and pulls their upper bodies together in a long embrace. After a minute or two, Sauli pulls back and responds, "Adam, I have never stopped loving you. You seemed so certain that breaking up was the answer for us. I agreed because I really had no other choice. I was hoping you would eventually find your way back to me...to us. We were foolish to stop communicating when we were faced with the constant challenge of being apart for so long. It feels like we both gave up on us because it was easier. I could have tried harder, too. I immersed myself in my own life...my career and my new friends...because I was lonely. I resented you for being gone so much and I know, now, that was not fair of me. Being together will not be easy, but I think what we had, and could have again, is worth the fight," Sauli finishes and looks into Adam's eyes again.

Both men reach for each other and hug as tightly as they can in their current position. Sauli pushes the coffee table back a bit, swivels his body around and straddles Adam's legs. They continue their embrace. Sauli places his hands on each side of Adam's head, his fingers moving through Adam's hair and whispers, "I have missed you so much, my siippa." With those words, Adam wraps his arms around Sauli's torso and pulls him in tight. It feels so wonderful to have Sauli in his arms again. After a couple of minutes, Sauli speaks again. "Adam...thank you for my song. Thank you for singing Broken English last night." Adam shakes his head in a "you're welcome" gesture. "Wait...how did you know I performed it?" "Your fans," Sauli answered. "The ones who don't hate me send me good stuff all of the time, too. I saw it on Youtube today. Most of the concert is already there, in HD even," Sauli laughs. "I had been thinking so much about you...I wanted to sing the song for you again." As Adam replies, Sauli grabs a couple of grapes from the coffee table. He pops one in his mouth then he places a grape on Adam's bottom lip, prompting him to open his mouth. Adam opens his mouth enough for Sauli to push the grape inside with his index finger. Adam takes the grape and Sauli's finger into his mouth in a sensual manner. Sauli whispers, "Are you still hungry, my love?" Adam nods, knowing Sauli is not inquiring about the state of his stomach.

Sauli picks a strawberry from the table and places it to Adam's mouth. "Bite," he instructs Adam. Adam bites the strawberry in half and its juices run down his chin as he chews it and swallows. Sauli leans down and runs his tongue up Adam's chin, collecting the strawberry juice along the way. When Sauli's tongue reaches Adam's mouth, Adam sticks out his own tongue to meet Sauli's and they begin a passionate kiss which goes on for minutes. "Mmmm, you taste so good, Adam. I love kissing you." "God, Sauli...you're mouth..." Adam says as he devours Sauli's face in another passionate, sloppy kiss. Adam's dick is now throbbing, trapped beneath his jeans. Adam grabs Sauli's ass with both hands and grinds his dick up into his ass, so that Sauli can feel his desire. Adam can feel Sauli's erection brush across his stomach as they continue this rocking motion. Adam slides his hands under Sauli's tee shirt and up his back and around to his abs and chest. Sauli's body feels so incredible under his hands. He is so lean and muscular, Adam cannot get enough of touching him. Sauli breaks their kiss and reaches for his shirt. Adam watches in complete fascination as Sauli seductively discards his shirt to reveal his six pack abs and perfect pecs. Adam moans at the site, "God, Sauli...your body..." Sauli smiles and watches as Adam attacks his chest and stomach with lips and tongue. After a few more minutes of grinding, kissing and licking, Sauli reaches for Adam's shirt. "Adam, I need to feel you against me." Adam leans forward from the back of the couch and Sauli removes his tee shirt.

Straddling Adam's lap makes it nearly impossible for Sauli to reach Adam's chest with his mouth. Adam senses Sauli's frustration and slowly begins to change their position. Adam slides the coffee table back further with his foot, holds onto Sauli and rotates them both so that Adam's back is on the carpet and Sauli is pulled on top of him. Sauli begins his kissing decent on Adam, starting at his neck and slowly moving down his body. He is careful not to miss any of Adam's favorite spots, eliciting sweet moans of pleasure from Adam as he works him over. Sauli moves back up to Adam's face, kisses him gently and says, "Someone has been working out in my absence...I can tell. You look so buff, baby." As difficult as it is, Adam accepts the compliment with a kiss and doesn't scoff at Sauli's words. Adam is very insecure about his own chest and stomach. It seems that no matter how hard he tries, he has never been able to achieve the rock hard stomach and upper body he wants. It's just not genetically in the cards for him. Adam mentally pulls himself back in the moment and pulls Sauli down for another kiss. Sauli begins to grind his erection down into Adam's dick and the friction feels so good to them both.

"Sauli...I want you so much. Can I please have you, baby?" "Yes, Adam, yes. I want you to fuck me like only you can. I need to feel you deep inside of me. Please make love to me," Sauli pleads. Adam flips them over so that he is on top of Sauli. As he delivers another passionate kiss to Sauli, Adam slides his hand down Sauli's torso and into the waistband of his underwear and runs his fingers through the pubic hair just below the waistband. Adam pulls his hand back out, unbuttons Sauli's jeans and unzips his fly. He returns his hand into Sauli's underwear and wraps his hand around Sauli's dick. Sauli bucks up into Adam's hand and moans in pleasure. "Baby, I want to take my time with you. I want to unwrap you like a present," Adam purrs. He moves back onto his knees and takes off Sauli's shoes and socks. He brings one of Sauli's feet up to his mouth and seductively sucks on each of his toes. Sauli cannot keep from giggling as his feet are extremely ticklish. Adam spares him more tickle torture and moves back up Sauli's body and pulls off his jeans. Adam takes a minute to take in Sauli's beautiful body, his red boxer briefs clinging tightly to his muscular thighs and hard cock. Adam's mouth waters at the sight. "Mmmmm, Sauli," Adam moans and leans down and mouths at Sauli's dick through his cotton briefs. "Adam, please." "Please, what, baby? Tell me what you want." Adam asks in the deep, sexy voice Sauli loves. "Take me into your mouth, Adam...please. I want to feel your throat muscles wrapped around my cock when you suck me so deep in your mouth." Sauli responds in his own sexy tone. "If you insist, baby. Your wish is my command," Adam quickly removes Sauli's briefs, takes him all the way into his mouth in one motion and constricts his throat muscles. Sauli cries out in pleasure. Adam continues to work Sauli's cock up and down, using his lips and tongue to pleasure his lover. "Yes, Adam...yes, that feels so good...don't stop...ahhh." Adam holds Sauli's hips down and takes him all the way into his throat and swallows again. Over and over, Adam repeats this motion until Sauli alerts him, "Adam, I'm going to cum." Adam pulls off and jacks Sauli's dick with his hand until Sauli is shooting white ribbons of semen all over his own stomach, his body seizing in pleasure.

Adam licks and kisses his neck as Sauli comes down from his orgasm. He then runs his fingers through the semen on Sauli's stomach and circles his semen covered fingers around Sauli's entrance. "Adam, that was so, so...you are so good at that," Sauli laughs. "We're just getting started, baby. Spread your legs for me." Adam resumes running his fingers around Sauli's entrance. He then inserts one finger, slowly, inside of him and moves it in and out of Sauli's body. Sauli pleads for more and Adam gets up on his knees, adds a second finger and continues fucking and stretching Sauli's body. Sauli reaches up and skillfully unbuttons Adam's jeans with one hand and pulls the zipper apart. He sees Adam's dick spring free from the restraints of the material. "Adam...no underwear? That's so sexy." "I didn't have any clean underwear because of my trip. I didn't think you'd mind," Adam smirks. "How very presumptuous of you to think I would even find out you are going commando," Sauli teases. "It wasn't presumption. It was wishful thinking. I was hopeful that we would be together again."

"Take off your pants, Adam. It's my turn to suck your cock now." Adam wastes no time taking off his jeans and returns to the carpet, lying next to Sauli. Sauli pops up onto his knees, straddling Adam, with his ass toward Adam's face. Sauli begins to lick down and back up Adam's shaft and then takes the head of his dick into his mouth. He sucks up and down, causing Adam to cry out, "oh, God, Sauli...your mouth...so wicked...your mouth is making me crazy...please keep going. You've got my dick so hard for you, baby." Sauli continues on and Adam places two fingers back into Sauli's body and resumes fucking Sauli with his fingers. Sauli has Adam all the way in the back of his throat now and Adam is afraid he is going to lose it. "Sauli, baby...stop. I don't want to cum yet." Sauli stops sucking Adam's dick and moves down to lick his balls while Adam continues to finger his entrance. "Sauli, there's a condom in my jeans...put it on me, baby." Sauli reaches for the condom in Adam's jeans, tears it open and rolls it onto Adam's dick. Adam removes his fingers from Sauli and gets up on his knees behind Sauli, who is now on his knees leaning on the couch cushions. "Are you ready for me? I'm going to fuck you so deep, Sauli." "Yes, yes...I'm ready. Give it to me, now." Adam lines himself up with Sauli's entrance and pushes into him with one steady motion. Sauli cries out, "ah ah ah...Adam."

The initial burn is painful, but that pain is soon replaced with pleasure as Adam grabs Sauli's hips and begins to move in and out of him. He quickens his pace and is slamming into Sauli as deeply as he can. Adam is in a state of ecstasy now and this time, it does not involve any pharmaceuticals. Adam needs to slow this train down because he is not going to last at this pace. He pulls out of Sauli and flips him over onto his back on the carpet. He moves Sauli's legs up onto his shoulders and enters him again. Sauli arches his back in pleasure as Adam moves within him and skillfully hits his prostrate. Adam is overcome with the need to kiss Sauli, so he moves Sauli's legs around his waist and falls down onto his forearms. He devours Sauli's face in a dirty, hot kiss, complete with tongues. He and Sauli just connect. It is a connection and intimacy missing with the partners he's had since their break up. This connection is another reason he questions his decision to end their relationship. Will he ever be able to find this again? Sauli's screams of orgasm bring him back into the moment and after a few more deep thrusts into Sauli, Adam finds his own release. Sauli has his legs and arms wrapped around Adam's body and holds him through their orgasms and recovery. After a few minutes, Adam leans up onto his hands, pulls out of Sauli and removes the condom. He moves to the bathroom to dispose of the condom and returns with a warm wash cloth. Adam gently wipes the dried cum from Sauli's stomach, then moves to his ass and removes all evidence of their lovemaking. "I think I have some serious carpet burns on my back," Sauli laughs. "I'm sorry. I guess we could have gone to the bed or even the couch," Adam apologizes. "No, way...I would not change a thing about what just happened between us. It was beautiful and special and perfect, Sauli confesses and places a kiss on the top of Adam's nose. "It was pretty perfect, wasn't it?" Adam smiles in agreement.

The two lovers lay on the floor, wrapped in each others arms for a good thirty minutes before Adam speaks, "Shall we order in some Chinese food?" "That sounds like a good idea," Sauli agrees. Adam hops up and walks to the kitchen to grab the take out menu, as Sauli watches him from the floor. "Adam, I really can tell you have been working out...that wasn't just pillow talk. You look fantastic, my love." Sauli praises. Adam returns with the menu and hands it to Sauli. "Thanks, baby. I have been working out pretty consistently even though I hate it. However, I still think I look better with my clothes on. You, however, should always be naked," Adam teases and leans down to place a kiss on Sauli's head. Sauli responds, "You are ridiculous. You look amazing, with or without clothes and I cannot walk around naked all of the time!" "Okay, okay...I'm ridiculous. Now tell me what you want to eat." Sauli looks through the menu and points to #6 on the menu. Adam returns to the kitchen and calls in their order. "We have about 30 minutes before the food arrives. Do you want to take a shower before dinner?" Adam asks. "Yes, but only if you'll join me. I need help washing my back." Sauli winks.

The two men jump into the shower and begin to wash each other. They have done this at least a hundred times in the past, so their motions are very natural and carried out without thought. As they wash each other, they begin to talk. "You know, Sauli...we kind of skipped to the good part before we really resolved anything about us. I'm certainly not complaining, but I'm still confused." "I do not know what to do, Adam. I am leaving for Finland in a few weeks and I will be gone for at least six weeks. If all of your career plans fall into place, you are going to be extremely busy, too. I think it will be very difficult to put us back together, starting from a place of being apart so much. I do not want you to think I do not want you in my life because I do...but I do not want to set us up for failure. I don't think my heart would survive losing you a second time. I think we need to get to a place where we have a couple of months to reconnect and not have the constant work interruptions...where we can focus on us and remember why it is we fell in love in the first place. Remember when I first moved to Los Angeles? You were working on Trespassing, but you were home nearly every night and we had so much time together...to discover and explore each other. I think we need more of that, at least initially. I understand that our careers are going to be a challenge, but who knows what will happen. Nothing is definite with you yet. My show could have poor ratings. There is so much unknown right now. Let's keep things they way they are now. We can date each other in the mean time, but not have the pressure of a relationship while we are apart. I will be back in November or December, so let's examine how we both feel then," Sauli exhales and looks at Adam. "Adam...you're very quite. Please talk to me." Adam continues to wash Sauli's hair and says, "You're right, Sauli. Everything you said makes perfect, logical sense. I do feel better now that we have talked. It feels like we are on the same page with what we want. I know you still have feelings for me and you do want to try again down the road. I wish we didn't have to wait until winter, but I can be patient. I think you're worth the wait," Adam smiles down at him and pushes Sauli's head back in the spray to rinse the shampoo from his hair. "All done, baby." Sauli brings his head out from beneath the spray and looks into Adam's smiling eyes. He thinks about the countless times he has been lost in Adam's eyes and of how Adam can express so many different emotions with them. Adam's eyes are the most beautiful eyes Sauli has ever encountered and he really hopes he has many more opportunities to get lost in them. "Sauli?" "I'm sorry, my love. Your eyes had me in a trance." "Awww, baby....that's sweet." Adam leans down and gives Sauli a gentle kiss and continues, "We spent so much time talking and washing each other, we don't have time for shower sex. The food will be here in about 5 minutes." "There is always after dinner, my love. We can be dessert!" Sauli exclaims.

The food arrives before either man is dressed. Adam quickly puts his jeans back on and grabs his tee shirt. He struggles to put it on as he walks to answer the door. He finally gets the door open and the delivery man indicates his total is $19.50. Adam hands the man $25 and thanks him for being so prompt. Sauli has returned to the living room and put the coffee table back in its rightful position. "Shall we eat in here...in front of the television?" Adam asks. "Sounds perfect...we can watch a movie or something." They are enjoying their dinner and watching Season 4 of Glee. Adam wants to catch up on the show...just in case the deal with Glee goes through. "Adam, do you want to try my shrimp dish? It's delicious. Here...take a bite of mine." Sauli puts his fork up and Adam opens his mouth. He does his very best to accept the bite in the sexiest way possible. The look on Sauli's face tells him that he was successful. "Your turn to take a bite of mine, Sauli." Sauli excepts the bite of Adam's Kung Pao Chicken and looks into Adam's eyes. His eyes never leave Adam's while he chews. Their connection is palpable. Whether it's love, lust, familiarity, a soul connection, or all four of those things, it is there between them and it is undeniable. "Do you want another bite?" Sauli nods in agreement and Adam brings the fork to his mouth, deliberately dripping sauce down Sauli's chin. Adam leans over and slowly licks the Kung Pao from Sauli's chin and lips and moves in with a steamy kiss. "The Kung Pao is not the only thing hot and spicy on the menu tonight, baby." Adam kisses him again and moves his lips and tongue along Sauli's jaw and neck. "Adam, it's happening again." "What's happening?" "We have just starting eating and we're about to get naked again. We are about to get naked, right?" Adam laughs. "Absofuckinglutely." Adam stands and holds out his hand, "Come with me, baby. No carpet burns this time."

Adam and Sauli are spooning under the covers...enjoying the closeness and memories of what they just shared. "Adam, what time are you leaving for San Diego tomorrow? Do you need me to get out of your hair so you can pack? Adam pulls Sauli's body closer to his own and squeezes him. "No, baby. I want you to stay with me tonight. Can you stay with me? I do have to get a little laundry finished, but I don't really need to leave until early afternoon. I'm taking Dad to dinner tomorrow night and it's only a 2 1/2 hour drive." "You're driving?" "Yes, I have so much going on right now...so much to think about. The time alone with my own thoughts will do me some good." Adam proceeds to fill Sauli in on all of the latest developments in his career. Sauli is genuinely very excited for Adam. "I hope you get all that you want, my love. You deserve it. No one works harder. I am so proud of you." "What's going on with your television show?" Adam asks. Sauli explains all of the various press events he will have to do once he's in Finland and confesses that he is very nervous about the show and how people will receive it. "Baby, people are going to love you and your show. What's not to love?" "Thank you, Adam. I hope what you say is true." The two lovers talk for a little longer and fall asleep in each others arms.

  
The next morning, they awaken still wrapped together. Adam thinks how nice it is to wake up not feeling so empty and alone. "Good morning, Sauli." "Good morning, my love." "Thank you for staying with me last night. I have missed waking up with you next to me, around me or on top of me," Adam teases. Sauli is a heat seeker when he sleeps...unknowingly putting his body against Adam's throughout the night. Adam smiles at the memories of all the seemingly uncomfortable positions Sauli was able to sleep through over the years. "Are you hungry? We still have the left over strawberries and grapes from last night." "Yes, that sounds tasty." "I'll be right back." Adam moves to the kitchen, fixes a bowl of fruit for them and returns to the bedroom.

"Come here, Sauli. Do you want a bite?"

The End.


End file.
